Happy Birthday
by LittleChomper
Summary: (oneshot) Naruto hanya ingin menyimpan memori ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya memori ulang tahun yang dimilikinya.


Disclaimer: I hope I own Naruto

**AN**: Gomenasai.. . Author tahu harusnya update The Other Self, tapi karena author malas sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan ujian praktek, author masih belum sempat melakukannya. Ulang tahun Naruto memang sudah lewat, tapi mohon maafkan oneshot pendek ini.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY<strong>

Kakashi menatap kalender. Besok adalah tanggal 10 Oktober.

Besok adalah hari peringatan serangan Kyuubi 18 tahun yang lalu.

Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san.

Besok adalah hari peringatan berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke IV.

Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto.

Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ia menerima permohonan dari (hampir) seluruh penduduk desa Konoha untuk membuat Naruto sibuk seminggu ini agar mereka bisa mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Naruto.

Kakashi tentu saja tidak keberatan. Ia tahu Naruto pantas menerimanya. Karena itu seminggu ini ia selalu membuat Naruto sibuk dengan berbagai misi. Naruto mengeluh, tapi ia tidak membantah. Kakashi tertawa kecil. Apa gunanya menjadi Hokage jika ia tidak bisa sesekali menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya?

OoO

Pukul satu malam tanggal 10 Oktober dan Naruto masih terbangun. Ia sudah berumur 17 tahun, dan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi hingga saat ini, Naruto selalu bersyukur ia masih hidup dan bisa melihat senyum orang-orang yang berarti baginya.

Tadinya ia sudah tertidur, tapi pukul 12 lewat lima menit, seseorang melempar kunai padanya, dan jika ia tidak menghindar tepat waktu, kunai itu pasti sudah menancap di kepalanya.

"Oi, teme! Kau ingin membunuhku di hari ulang tahunku?" Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kaget. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih punya cara yang unik untuk menyapanya. Lemparan kunai atau hujan shuriken adalah hal yang paling biasa.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di kamarnya, bersandar disamping jendela menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang melompat kaget. Ia melemparkan dua paket pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap kedua paket itu sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Hadiah ulang tahun untukku?"

"Jangan harap, dobe. Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot membeli hadiah ulang tahun untukmu karena menurutmu aku peduli padamu? " Sasuke berkata datar. "Aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Itachi. Berikan isi paket yang satu itu pada Kakashi."

"Dan yang satunya?" Naruto bertanya, tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari dua paket ditangannya, Sasuke sudah tak ada.

"Sudahlah." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kedua paket itu. Toh Sasuke tidak melarangnya untuk membuka paket-paket itu.

Paket yang pertama berisi beberapa gulungan laporan Sasuke tentang keadaan diluar Konoha.

Naruto membuka paket kedua dan tersenyum. Terlepas dari apa yang diucapkannya, kelihatannya Sasuke lupa ia sudah menyelipkan selembar kartu di paket itu.

_"Otanjoubi omedetou, usuratonkachi." _

OoO

Kakashi tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah kaget Naruto begitu ia muncul di aula akademi ninja.

_"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto!" _

Dan Kakashi yakin, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merayakan ulang tahun dengan begitu banyak orang.

"Ne, Naruto nii-chan, kapan ulang tahun favoritmu?" Kakashi bisa mendengar suara Konohamaru bertanya.

Naruto tanpa ragu menjawab, "Ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tentu saja!"

"Karena itu adalah hari perang dunia shinobi ke IV berakhir?" Moegi ikut bertanya.

Kakashi bisa melihat Naruto ragu sejenak saat akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi akhirnya ia mengiyakannya.

Kakashi tahu bukan itu penyebab ulang tahun ke 17 nya begitu berarti bagi Naruto.

Kakashi tahu apa jawabannya.

Tapi Kakashi tidak akan mengatakannya, ataupun memberi tahu siapapun.

Naruto memutuskan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin dibaginya dengan orang lain, dan Kakashi menghormati keputusan Naruto.

Seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak awal, Naruto pantas menerimanya.

OoO

"Ne, Naruto nii-chan, kapan ulang tahun favoritmu?"

Naruto tersenyum pada Konohamaru saat menjawabnya. "Ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tentu saja!"

"Karena itu adalah hari perang dunia shinobi ke IV berakhir?" Moegi menatapnya dengan heran.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengiyakannya.

Tidak, bukannya ia ragu.

Tentu saja ia senang karena perang dunia shinobi berakhir.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya lebih bahagia pada ulang tahun ke 17 nya.

Karena itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan tou-san nya. Ia tahu tidak ada anak lain yang bisa mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ayahnya yang meninggal bahkan sebelum mereka bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Ini adalah salah satu ingatannya yang paling berharga, dan Naruto tidak ingin membaginya.

Tidak apa-apa jika ia bersikap egois sesekali bukan?

OoO

**_Selamat ulang tahun. . . . _**

**_ Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Naruto. . ._**

**_ Aku akan ceritakan semuanya pada Kushina. . ._**

_Ceritakan padanya aku baik-baik saja! Aku makan teratur dan aku tak pilih-pilih makanan! Aku juga tidak hanya makan ramen saja! Aku mandi hampir setiap hari! Dan aku juga punya banyak teman! Mereka semua sangat baik! Yah, aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal pelajaran, tapi aku tidak kecewa, karena aku percaya diri dengan hasilnya! Aku selalu mematuhi hokage ketiga dan Kakashi sensei! Aku juga menghormati mereka! Dan mengenai tiga tabu bagi shinobi? Aku mempelajarinya saat bersama dengan Ero-sennin! Walaupun ia melanggar semuanya, tapi aku tetap berpikir kalau Ero-sennin sangat keren! Aku baru berusia 17 tahun hari ini, karena itu aku tidak tahu banyak tentang gadis-gadis ataupun sake. Tapi Kaa-chan berkata agar aku mencari gadis yang sama hebatnya seperti dirinya.. _

_Dan walaupun tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang dikatakan kaa-chan padaku, aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik! Aku punya impian untuk menjadi hokage sepertimu, Tou-san, bahkan lebih hebat, dan aku akan memenuhi impianku!_

_Jadi katakan pada Kaa-chan disana agar ia tidak khawatir. . . ._

_ Katakan padanya bahwa aku melalui semuanya dengan baik!_

**_ Aku tahu. . . _**

**_ Aku akan ceritakan semuanya padanya. . . ._**


End file.
